


the art of sculpture

by lavande



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Daisy and Jordan are statues, F/F, Free Verse Poetry, Lesbian Jordan Baker, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavande/pseuds/lavande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jordan and Daisy both live as closeted lesbians in their society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the art of sculpture

white blonde hair. aluminum laugh. it tinkles… 

none of this is meant for you, it is a fabrication.

oh, don’t you know  
rushing by; a trace of roses and violets  
all imaginary.

 

she is blocks of marble and she is looking to be sold elsewhere  
and if that means being sculptured, well.

you would need .cash.  
the artist cant survive on aptitude alone

don’t you know what happens to the bad girl who loves the good girl ?

 

imagine, you. her. a car. it is lemon-colored and boys think it’s risibly feminine  
and, maybe thats why they never go in. you have not thought about it  
her hands are slender and more mobile than you’ve ever seen them.

what is it like, being touched?  
being loved. being alive

you would not know

you’ve poured yourself into a mould and hardened like concrete.  
this is how you cannot be altered, this is why noone will attempt to put a chisel to your body.

they see you both as objects, lifeless. and this is what you wanted.  
at least it’s the only thing you can live with. 

you, rough, brittle, are still not being touched.  
her, smooth, pliable, is being carved away. 

 

standing next to her in this exhibition seems plausible, she gives you hope. 

likely, visitors can tell you from marble. but

is it important?  
for now, you want to share your stone-cold.


End file.
